Perfect Boy Transformation!
by Lurexia
Summary: Tora Igarashi has always been the evil, perverted "boss" of Seika's enemy: Miyabigaoka. But once Umiya Hoshiyo comes in the picture, not only does she save Seika from the enemy, but she also saves Tora from his old self, while falling in love!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 –**

** "The New Student, the New Challenge, and the New Feeling"**

"Here's the info for the new student, Prez," Yukimura says to Misaki as he gives her a folder.

"There's going to be a new student?" Shizuko asks as she and Sakura enter the room.

"Yeah," Misaki says. "Her name is… Umiya Hoshiyo. We don't know much about her, though, except for the usual stuff."

"Can I see?" Sakura asks.

Misaki hands the folder to Sakura. "Oh! She's _so _pretty!"

"I have to admit," Shizuko adds. "She _is _pretty."

"What? Where?" all of the other council members yelled.

They all instantly crowded the picture of Umiya. "Whoa! Wow! She's totally HOT!"

The guys kept commenting on the picture, but Misaki was getting angry. Finally, she said, "You guys! Stop messing around and get back to work!"

She pummeled them all to the ground! "We're sorry, Prez…"

"How did I get caught up in this..." a bruised Yukimura groaned. "I was even all the way in the other side of the room…."

"Come on, Shizuko, Misaki! I wanna greet her when she comes! Plus, I wanna know more than the typical things," Sakura said.

"Fine," Shizuko replied. "Are you coming, Misaki?"

"Yeah, just a sec."

The two ran to the school entrance, (followed by the council members). Misaki fixed up some papers and headed to the entrance. In the hallway, though, Usui stopped her. "I heard there's a new student. And that she's really making the boys go crazy with just her picture."

"Move, Usui! I have to go greet her!"

"What, jealous she might steal me from you? Don't worry, my heart will always belong to you, Ayuzawa."

Misaki blushed extremely but kept walking toward the entrance. Usui just smiled and followed.

At the school entrance, everyone was very excited. When Misaki met up with the others, she said, "I guess everyone heard already."

"I know!" Sakura said. "Some people just can't keep their mouth shut!"

"Yeah…," Shizuko said, thinking about how Sakura was shouting, 'A new student's coming! A new student's coming!' down the halls.

Just then, the person everyone was waiting for arrived. She was just as pretty as everyone said, maybe even more. Everyone was in shock, even the Prez! (Except for Usui, that is.) Usui nudged the Prez, and she approached the new student. "Welcome to Seika High School! I'm the student council president, Misaki Ayuzawa."

The new student bowed a little, hid her face, and said, "I'm… Umiya Hoshiyo. N…nice to meet…you…"

"Oh!" Sakura exclaimed. "She's the quiet type!"

Umiya hid her face more, trying to hide her embarrassment. "I'm Sakura, and this is Shizuko! Nice to meet ya!"

"S…same here..."

"Anyway," Misaki said. "I hope you have a great time here! If you'll follow me to the student council room, I'll give you your schedule."

"Okay…"

Back at the council room, the boys were (still) drooling over Umiya. "You guys! You got a lotta guts disobeying me twice! Get back to work!"

The guys instantly went back to work. The prez looked at Umiya and thought, 'Crap! I scared the new student!'

But Umiya didn't look like she was scared. It looked like she understood why Misaki had to do this. 'Oh, I didn't scare her… I think I like this girl already!'

"Well, Umiya," she said. "Here are all the things you'll need. Your schedule, the list of clubs, a map of the school –"

"Prez!" One of the students yelled at the door. "Miyabigaoka's student council is here! Including the president!"

"What? What do _they _want?"

Seika's student council rushed outside. Miyabigaoka's student council walked proudly through the hall. They halted in front of the council here?"

"Tora Igarashi, what business does Miyabigaoka have here?" asked Misaki.

"Aww, Misa-chan," he said with a fake expression of sadness. "We haven't seen each other in a while! No need to start with the hostility."

Tora took her hand, but she harshly took it back. "I'm not here for any of your stupid games. Now, I suggest you get to your point, or I'll _personally _kick you and your goons out of our school," she said with a fake smile.

"Fine, fine, whatever you want. I'll get right to it… You've probably heard of the festival for next week, right?"

"Huh?"

"Misaki," Sakura whispered. "I think he's talking about the Rock Fest. It's where lots of rock band come to show off their music."

"A Rock Fest?" She turned to Tora. "What about it?"

He put on a serious face and pointed to her. "We, Miyabigaoka, challenge you, Seika, to a battle of the bands!"

"What?" Misaki said, very surprised. "Why?"

"Just a friendly competition, that's all." Tora put on a fake smile.

"No, I bet that you're just doing this for an opportunity to embarrass us in public!"

He sighed. "Misa-chan, why would you _ever _think that?"

"Because, you have a perverted, evil mind."

He staggered back a little. Then, he started to laugh (loudly). "Ha, ha, ha! Misa-chan, you're SO funny!"

'That wasn't a joke…,' Misaki thought.

"Anyway," he said. "Do you accept the challenge or not?"

"Why in the world would we accept?"

"I don't know…," he said, smiling. "Maybe because…if you don't, we'll ruin your precious reputation!"

"What? You…you can't!"

"Oh, can't I?"

Misaki scowled harshly at him. 'He's not playing fair! I…I guess I have no choice…,' she thought.

"But if you _really _don't want to…" He started to walk away.

"Wait!" She looked down and sighed. "We…we accept you challenge.

Tora gave a devilish smile, while bearing his sharp teeth. "Excellent! Well, I hope that you have a great rock band, considering the training that _our _band could afford."

Miyabigaoka's student council took their leave. As soon as they were out of sight, Misaki sighed. "Ah! Miyabigaoka always makes me pissed! Especially that Igarashi!"

She sighed again. "Umm…," Umiya spoke out of nowhere. "Did something happen between Seika and Miyabigaoka?"

"Oh! Uh…" Misaki didn't know what to say. She was thinking of the time when Tora "attacked" her…

"Let's just say," one of the council members said. "That they almost took the Prez away from us!"

"We were all so worried that we would lose her… So we all rushed to Miyabigaoka to stop her!" Sakura said.

"We were so relieved when she told us denied their offer," Yukimura said.

"But it's not like we care for _that_ devil!" one guy (clearly) lied.

"Yeah!" they all (clearly) lied, too.

"You guys…" Misaki smiled.

"Alright!" she said. "Time to find an awesome rock band!"

All the students were pumped up. Umiya looked at them in surprise. Then, she went outside for a walk. 'Wow…' she thought. 'I never knew that even in a school full of delinquents, they could care THAT much for a _girl leader…'_

"Ouch!" they both said at the same time.

"Hey!" he said to Umiya. "Watch-"

He looked really surprised. "I'm so sorry… Oh!" she said, also surprised.

'It's Tora Igarashi!' she thought. 'What's he still doing here?'

"Are you all right?" he asked, (surprisingly) real concern on his face.

"Yeah… I'm sorry I bumped into you…"

"No, it's fine! It was my fault, too."

"President!" Mika, the vice president, said. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, just a sec." He turned back to Umiya. "So… I haven't seen you before… Are you new?"

She nodded. "Yeah… Today's my first day…"

"I see…" He bent down and got closer to her. "Why are you so quiet? Talk a bit louder!" he smiled.

Umiya blushed, but she tried to hide her face. Tora looked surprised (for some reason) and blushed, too. He turned away and said, "Well, I hope you have a nice time at this school…"

She instantly looked up and was mad. "Now, why would someone who threatened to ruin this school's reputation say that?"

Guilty! He looked flustered and stuttered, "I… Umm… Well…"

She sighed. "Never mind! I should have just walked away when I had the chance."

She turned and walked back to the council room. "Wait!" he said.

She stopped but didn't turn around. "Just you wait. Next week, our band will defeat _any _band, even yours! Especially since I'm here!"

Umiya walked to the council room. Tora just stood there, thinking, 'Whoa, this girl's not what I expected! I've never felt this way before… What _IS _this feeling?'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 –

"1xMizu"

"Alright!" Misaki said. She, along with Usui, Umiya, Sakura, Shizuko, and the council members, were looking at four guys from their school. "We finally have the four people for our band!"

"I'm the drummer, Sho! Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Aoi, the bassist. What's it to you?"

"Jun, the pianist, at your service. Music is my inspiration."

"Yo! I'm the guitarist, Ryu! Let's have fun doing this!"

They chuckled nervously. "Wow… What…colorful people you have here," Usui said.

"It doesn't matter! They're still great musicians! Plus, they're already a hit with the girls."

They all turned around to the windows. They could see all the girls going a bit crazy over the four. "Yeah!" Sakura said, going a little crazy, too. ""With Sho being the nice/fun one, Aoi the cool/bad boy one, Jun the artistic/gentleman one, and Ryu being the funny/energetic one, they're perfect!"

"Sakura, be careful. Remember Kuuga from UxMichi?" Shizuko warned.

"I know, Shizuko! Besides, it's not like I'm in love with any of the four of them! Don't worry!"

"That makes me worry _more_…"

"Wait, what about the singer?" asked Usui.

"Well…," Misaki said. "I haven't found one yet…"

"What about _you_, Ayuzawa?" Usui teased.

"Shut up, Usui! I'm serious!"

"Just a joke…," he smiled.

She sighed. "But if we don't find a singer soon…"

Everyone looked a little sad. Then Sakura said, "I know! What about you, Umiya?"

"What?" Umiya exclaimed.

All of the guys were already saying yes, even when they haven't heard her voice yet! "Yeah!"

"But…I'm not a good singer!"

"Well, you _can BE _one!"

"Just let us hear you sing!"

Misaki stepped up. "If you don't mind, can you please sing for us? If it's good, you can be the singer!"

"Yeah! So…?" Sakura said.

Everyone was anticipating her answer. Finally, she looked down, hid her face, and said, "I'm sorry, but… I just…I can't do it!"

Umiya ran off covering her face. "Umiya!" Misaki yelled in the halls. But she just kept running…

For two straight days, Umiya kept avoiding everyone. She would come into class _just_ when the bell rang and left just when it rang, too! Every break, she would hide someplace, and no one could ever find her! At the school, she would go straight to someplace no one knew! One day, Misaki stayed back after school, she was (still) worrying about Umiya. 'I haven't talked to Umiya for a while now…,' she thought. 'I wonder why she reacted that way when-"

Then, she heard a group of kids making some kind of commotion. She rushed to where the noise was coming from. She ended up in a park! A group of little kids were begging someone to do something. "Please?" one kid pleaded. "Can you please sing for us?"

"Yeah, please? Like you always do?"

All of the kids were begging her, too. "All right, fine, fine," she said. "Since everyone wants it, I'll sing for you guys. But it's almost dark, so only _one_ song!"

The kids cheered. The girl was smiling. 'Wait,' Misaki thought. 'Is that…Umiya? That _is_ her! What's she doing here, though?'

Umiya smiled at the kids, and then, she started to sing. (I imagine her singing Hoshina Utau's "Yume no Tsubomi" from Shugo Chara here.) All the kids were instantly smiling. Misaki was totally shocked! 'I didn't know that Umiya could sing _that _well… I mean, I knew that she would be a good singer, but her voice a just…amazing! It's so beautiful, the way she sings… It's just SO soothing, and…and…and…'

Misaki ended up smiling, too, just like the little kids. They all slowly closed their eyes and focused carefully on the song…

When she was finished, one girl said, "That was _SO _beautiful!"

Each kid agreed. "Well," Umiya said. "I'm glad that you liked it!"

One boy nodded and said, "Arigatou, Umiya-neesan!"

"Arigatou, Umiya-neesan!" they all said in unison.

Umiya smiled a warm smile. "Douitashimashite, minna. Well, it's late already. Time for you guys to go home."

"But we wanna hear you sing more! Can you _please _sing more?"

"Yeah, please?"

"Pretty please?"

"You guys, you have to go home now. Don't worry; we'll have more fun tomorrow!"

"Yay!"

"Okay! Bye, Umiya-neesan!"

She smiled, waved, and said, "Bye, bye, everyone! Take care!"

As soon as everyone was gone, Misaki revealed herself. "You never told me that you had a voice like _that_, Umiya!"

Umiya staggered back, shocked. "M-Misaki-san! W-what are y-you doing here?"

"What am _I _doing here? I should ask you the same thing!"

"Oh! Uhh… Well…"

"Well…?"

Umiya sighed. "Well, the truth is, sometimes, I… I come here to play with and sing to those little kids you just saw."

"Really? Wow, how nice of you! I didn't know that… Why, though?"

"I don't know… I guess it's because one day, I saw a little boy get hurt here. So I fixed him up and sang to him to make him feel better. They've known me ever since."

"I see… Well, if you can sing in front of _them,_ how come you didn't want to sing in front of _us_?"

"I… Umm… I just couldn't be in your band… I have a terrible case of stage fright… Plus, I'd just hold everyone back…"

"No, you wouldn't hold us back!" Misaki yelled. "In fact, you would help us out _so _much! Besides, if those little kids heard about this, they would _want _you to do it!"

Umiya looked at Misaki in shock. She thought for a while, then she said, "O…okay, I… I'll do it!"

"You will?"

She smiled and nodded. They both smiled at each other, and then they went their separate ways…

The next day, they (the usual people, including the band) gathered in the council room. "Why'd you call us here, Prez?" Ryu asked.

"Just wait…," she said as she was looking down the hall. "Ah! She's here!"

"Who is?" asked Sho.

Just then, Umiya walked through the door. "Good morning." She turned to the band and winked. "Band mates."

They all gasped. Then the four broke down a sentence.

Jun: "Are

Aoi: _you_

Sho: really

Ryu: gonna…?"

She chuckled and said, "Yeah, I'm the new singer!" Then she instantly got shy. "I…if you all are all right with that…"

"Are you kidding?" Sho smiled.

"We'd love to have you in the band," Jun said, kissing her hand like a gentleman.

"Yeah, I guess…," Aoi said, trying not to show his relief.

"Welcome to the band, Umiya!" Ryu said while rubbing his knuckle on her head (with messed up her hair).

"Thanks, guys…"

"Those guys look good as a band!" Sakura said as they were "playing."

Misaki nodded. "Hmm… I really do think that we're going to win that festival!"

"Umm… Misaki-san?" Umiya said. "Can you please not say something like that?"

Everyone was shocked. "Eh? W-why not?"

She looked down, "Because I…" Then she looked up, smiling. "I _know _for _sure_ that we're going to win this!"

Everyone was (again) shocked, but that's because they had never seen Umiya like this before! They all smiled and laughed. "Umiya…,' Misaki thought. Then she smiled with the others.

"Wait!" Sakura exclaimed. "You guys forgot a _really important_ part!"

"Huh? What?"

"The band name!" she replied.

"That's right!" Sho said.

"What _are_ we going to name the band?" Jun asked.

"….." Aoi thought.

"I have _one_ in mind…," Umiya said.

"Really? What is it?" Sho asked.

"Umm… 1xMizu?"

"Ishi…mizu?"

"Yeah, but it is written like: 1xMizu."

"Hmm… I love it!" Ryu said. "I think it's great! All in favor of this name?"

Everyone agreed. "Then it's settled! From now on, the four of us, Sho, Aoi, Jun, me Ryu, and Umiya, are:

1xMizu!"


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3 –**

"**The Last Person I Expected"**

For the next two weeks, 1xMizu practiced everyday. They would practice whenever and wherever they could, in school and out of school. They also worked hard to make their very own song. They kept trying out different sounds, beats, and lyrics. Finally, the day before the Rock Fest, they had made their very own original song. (I imagine it as Hoshina Utau's "Black Diamond," just without the violin. Here's a link: .com/watch?v=OMwaBlEFXpY)

"Ta da!" Ryu said, holding up a CD copy of their new song. "Presenting 1xMizu's very first original song, 'Black Diamond!'"

"Whoa!" Misaki said in awe. "You guys made you own song?"

"Of course!" Sho said. "We all worked very hard on this!"

"Especially Umiya," Jun pointed out. "You should _just HEAR _her vocals on this track."

The whole band agreed. "You guys…," Umiya said. "Thanks…"

"Really?" Sakura asked. Then she turned to Ryu. "I wanna listen to it!"

She tried to grab the CD, but Ryu held it up high and pushed her away on her forehead. "Ah, ah, ah!" he said. "_NO one _is going to hear our new song besides us!"

"Umiya!" she cried to her. "Please?"

Umiya chuckled nervously. "I'm sorry, Sakura-san… But we all talked about it, and we decided that it would be better if no one listened to the new song until the Rock Fest."

Sakura put on a pouting face and went to the corner to sulk. "S-Sakura-san…? A-are you all right?" Umiya asked, puzzled that she would feel this sad.

Shizuko sighed. "Don't worry… I got this…"

She went to snap Sakura out of it, (which shouldn't take very long). "Th-thanks, Shizuko-san…," Umiya said, still puzzled.

"Anyways," Misaki said. "Speaking of the festival, isn't it tomorrow?"

Shock instantly flew across Umiya's face. But no one noticed except for Misaki. "Yeah!" Ryu answered her question. "We're all _super _pumped! Right, Umiya?"

Umiya snapped out of it then, but she still looked worried for some reason. "Huh? Oh… Yeah…"

"I heard that there's gonna be lots of people there!" Sho said.

'L-lots of people…?' Umiya thought, her eyes wide with fear.

"Yeah!" said Ryu. "Those Miyabigaoka goons think that they'll embarrass us in front of them, but it's _us _that'll do the embarrassing!"

'Embarrass…? In front of them…? In front of…lots of people…?'

She closed her eyes and looked down. Misaki looked at her in worry. 'Umiya…,' she thought. 'She looks terrified… She's…she's even shaking! Could it be that…?'

"Tonight's the night!" Ryu said. "Tonight, we're _totally _gonna beat Miyabigaoka!"

The usual group was all there at the Rock Fest. There was tons of people going around, playing games, eating food, or watching the bands on stage. The battle of the bands was already going on. "Wow! There are so many people and bands!" Sho exclaimed.

"Of course!" Misaki said. "It _is _a Rock Fest, after all."

"Well," she continued. "The battle of the bands has already started, but you guys aren't on until the end."  
"When is Miyabigaoka on?" asked Sho.

"I think they're on some time before us."

"Well," Ryu said. "There's still some time before we go on. What are we gonna do?"

Then, they heard the announcer. "Up next is a band that many of you may know, give it up for UxMishi!"

Tons of girls went crazy! Sakura instantly screamed. "Kyahh! UxMishi! Shizuko, can we go? Please, please, _please_?"

Shizuko sighed. "Fine, fine…" She turned to the others. "Apparently, _we _aregoing to see UxMishi."

"Well, see ya later!" Sakura yelled, dragging Shizuko to the stage.

"See ya later, then!" Sho waved. Then, he turned to the rest of the band. "Hey, you guys wanna go around, too?"

"Yeah! Let's go!" Ryu said.

The four started walking, but then Jun stopped. "Wait." He turned to Umiya. "What about you, Umiya? Do you want to come?"

"Huh? Oh… No, it's okay… I've got something to do, anyway."

"Are you sure?" Sho asked. "You can come it you want to, you know."

"Yeah, it's fine. You guys go and have fun! We'll meet up later."

"All right… See ya later!"

The four went off and disappeared in the crowd. Then, only three were left, Umiya, Misaki, and Usui. "Now, if you'll excuse me," Umiya said.

She disappeared into the crowed, too. Misaki was worried about her, though. 'Umiya looked troubled,' she thought. 'Maybe I should go talk to her…'

Usui interrupted her thoughts by patting her head. "So, it's just you and me, now…" He got closer to her face. "Ayuzawa."

Misaki blushed and looked down. "Usui…" Then she collected herself. "Did you see Umiya's face just now? I think I need to talk to her…"

Usui stood up straight and sighed. "Yeah, you do. Go. But… come back soon, okay?"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Usui smiled as she turned from him. Truth is, though, she was smiling a bit, too.

"Umiya!" Misaki said, panting. "I finally found you!"

"Misaki-san! What's wrong?" Umiya said.

"Shouldn't _I _be asking _you _that?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Umiya, I saw how troubled you looked, yesterday _and _today. Now, what's wrong?"

Umiya sighed. "Misaki-san, you always see right through me, don't me? Well, I'm really…really… I have a really bad case of stage fright, okay? And I mean,_ really_ bad."

"Oh, come on. How bad-"

"You saw me shaking just at the thought of it yesterday, right?"

"Oh… _That_ bad, huh…"

The announcer spoke then. "Up next is another band from a high school. From the classy school of Miyabigaoka, give it up for Exile!"

Miyabigaoka's band performed their own song, "Labyrinth of Vines." "Wow," Misaki said. "They're great, surprisingly."

"Oh, no," Umiya said. "This is bad, very bad."

"What is it?"

"Their band is _too_ good… We can't possibly beat _them_!"

"Wait, Umiya-"

"This is exactly why I have stage fright!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The pressure! I can't take the pressure! What if I mess up? What if I forget my lines? What if they don't like my voice? What if I lose? All of this is too much, Misaki!"

"Hold on, Umiya. You-"

Umiya turned the other way. "I'm sorry, Misaki, but… I can't do it. Please get someone else to sing in my place."

Then, she ran. "Umiya! Wait!" She was already out of sight.

'I'm sorry, guys,' Umiya thought. 'I let everybody down…'

"Oww!" the two said simultaneously.

He staggered back, and she fell to the ground. "Oh! So, we meet again."

Umiya looked up. "I-Igarashi Tora!"

"Here." He extended his hand, and she took it. He lifted her up, but she accidentally fell into his arms! They looked at each other, surprised and blushing.

She stepped back. "S-sorry! I-I didn't mean t-to!"

"I-it's fine! Accidents happen, r-right?"

She nodded. After a moment, he said, "Speaking of accidents, must we always meet like this?"

They both laughed a bit. "Oh, that's right," she said. "We bumped into each other when we first met."

He nodded. "Oh! You haven't told me your name yet, have you? I'm Igarashi Tora." (Last, then first name)

"My name's Umiya Hoshiyo." (Regular arrangement)

"Your name's really beautiful, Umiya, if I may call you that."

"That's an old line, and yes, you may, Igarashi."

He laughed. "You can call me Tora, if you like."

"No offense, but I'd rather call you Igarashi, instead."

"Okay… So… Is Seika's band gonna perform?"

"Yeah… Actually, I'm going to sing in the band. Or I was supposed to, at least."

"_You're_ gonna sing? I would love to heat you sing, Umiya."

That made her blush (like crazy)! "Wait," he said. "What do you mean 'supposed to' sing? You're not singing anymore?"

"Well, I… I have bad fright right now." She looked down, a sad expression on her face. "The pressure of losing, messing up, forgetting the lyrics… They're too much for me… And your school's band doing amazing well just makes it pretty impossible for me to beat you guys now…"

"Umiya…"

Tora grabbed her by the shoulders. She looked up in surprise "What are you saying! You gotta have some faith in yourself! Aren't you the one said that you're gonna beat any here, even mine? Don't count yourself out yet! You have to try your best!"

"Igarashi…"

Umiya lifted her hand and covered her face with it. Then, she started…

"Crying!" Tora said, startled. "W-why are you c-crying!"

"Igarashi Tora!" a voice yelled. "What did you _do_, you idiot!"

"M-Misaki! I-I just-"

Misaki took Umiya. "Ah, save it! Just wait until I get back here!"

"But!"

The two girls were already out of hearing range. "Umiya, what did that jerk do?"

"He didn't…do anything wrong…"

"What! But…he made you cry, didn't he?"

Umiya was done, now. "Yeah, but in a nice way."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Just… if you don't mind… can I still sing?"

"Of course! But… Why the change of heart?"

"Someone told me to have in myself. To at least try. So let's try our best!"

Misaki nodded and ran to the others. Umiya walked back to Tora.

"Hey," he said. "I'm sorry that I made you cry. I didn't mean to! And I-"

Then, Umiya, out of nowhere, hugged Tora. "Wha…?"

"Thanks, Igarashi. You got rid of my stage fright. You're the last person I expected to do this for me. Thank you. I promise that I will put up a good fight."

"Umiya…" he said. He was blushing like crazy now, too!

"Well, see you later."

She ran towards the others. 'Tora, why did he do that? Doesn't he hate Seika? Hmm… But still… I get a weird feeling whenever I see him…'

'Umiya,' Tora thought along with Umiya. 'She looked so defenseless when she was crying… But when she smiled at me… It was very nice… I want to see her smile all the time… But…'

The two thought simultaneously: 'Why… do I feel this way?'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 –**

"**The Best Friend' Secret Weapon"**

"Umiya!" the usual group shouted.

"Where were you? We were so worried!" said Sakura.

"And the Prez said something about you not singing anymore…?" asked Jun. "Is that…true?"

Umiya looked at everyone, looked down, and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry that I worried everyone… I didn't mean to… And it's true… I _did _say that I wouldn't sing…"

Everyone looked down, now. "But," Umiya said. "If I possibly could… Would you…let me sing with you guys again?"

They instantly looked at her. Smiles spread across their faces. "Well… Of course you can!" Ryu said, messing up her hair.

"Remember what we said?" Sho asked.

She thought for a moment. A thought then flickered dimly in her mind. "That… That we'll always be… 1xMizu?"

Jun nodded. "No matter what happens."

Ryu and Sho smiled. Even Aoi nodded in agreement. "I'm so relieved," Umiya smiled. Then she turned away. "Again, I'm sorry that I made you guys worry… I didn't know that everyone would be so worried…"

That made everyone turn. "Umiya!" Misaki said. "Of course all of us were worried! Why wouldn't we be? You're one of our best friends!"

That Umiya totally surprised. "B-best…f-friend…? Me?"

"Of course!"

"But… We haven't known each other for even two weeks!"

"Even though! You're… still our best friend!"

"R-really?"

Everyone nodded in complete agreement. Shizuko, Sakura, Ryu, Aoi, Sho, Jun, Usui, and Misaki. Umiya made a warm smile and said, "Everyone… Thank you…"

"The time has come for our last band!" the announcer said. "You know who you are! Come on up here!"

"Well, what are we going to do?" Sho asked. "We can't beat MIyabigaoka if we don't have something absolutely amazing!"

Umiya thought of an idea, then. "I have an idea! Just go and set up first. I'll meet you guys there."

She turned to Usui and whispered something to him. His eyes grew a little wide from surprise. "Really?" he asked. "You can…?"

"Yeah! So do you…?"

Usui nodded. "So can you…?" she asked.

He turned and ran in another direction. Umiya turned to the rest of the band. "Well? Go and set up!" Then she turned and followed Usui.

It was almost time for 1xMizu to perform. They were already set up and had already taken up 4 minutes of the announcer's patience. They were given 1 more minute, or they would have to forfeit. Misaki, Sakura, and Shizuko were waiting anxiously in the front row.

"_Where IS Umiya_?" Misaki asked. "They _need _to start _now,_ or else-"

Just then, Usui rejoined the 3 girls. "Usui! Where have-"

"Just watch," he said, a slight smile on his face.

Up on the stage, Umiya had rejoined with 1xMizu. She was hiding something behind her back, but they couldn't see what it was. "Umiya!" Ryu said. "Where have you been?"

"Yeah!" Sho said. "We almost thought that you ran away again…"

"Well," Umiya said. "I'm here _now_, aren't I?"

They nodded and smiled. "Wait," Jun said. "What's behind your back?"

"This? This is… my secret weapon! This will make us win, no contest!"

She revealed what she was hiding. It was…

"A _violin_?" asked Ryu. "How is a _violin_ gonna make us win?"

"Just trust me!"

The four looked reluctant, but they nodded. Umiya smiled. "On my cue."

She turned and nodded to the announcer. He nodded in response. "Now, for our last band of the night. Give it up for Seika's very own: 1xMizu!"

(Remember when I said that 1xMizu's song was Hoshina Utau's "Black Diamond"? This one has the violin in it.)

No one probably knew that Umiya could play the violin. Maybe that's why everyone looked so surprised when she played it so well. She started with some strong and amazing violin. Everyone looked at her in awe, (especially a certain person). The rest of the band played at her cue, and they were amazing as well. Then, when she sang, she was pretty amazing! She captured the attention of many people there. And when it came to her violin solo, you could've sworn that _everyone _in the _whole_ festival loved it.

When they were done, the whole festival roared with applause. Even Miyabigaoka were forced to cheer for them. "Well," the announcer said. "I guess it's pretty obvious which band wins!"

Another wave of applause. "The winners of this year's Rock Fest's Battle of the Bands are… 1xMizu!"

The crowd erupted in applause. 1xMizu was awarded a huge, shining trophy. The whole band was smiling, and so were the others. Then, Sho and Ryu lifted Umiya up on their shoulders. Umiya, in surprise, said, "What…what are you guys doing?"

"Showing you off, what else?" Ryu said, a big grin on his face.

"You _are _the reason why we won!" Sho said, smiling, too.

They carried her all the way to the side of the stage. There, they met up with Misaki, Usui, Sakura, and Shizuko. "Let me down now!"

They laughed and finally let her down. "You guys won!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Congratulations," Shizuko said.

"You guys were awesome!" Misaki exclaimed.

"I didn't know that you could play the violin so well, Umiya," Usui said.

"Well…," Umiya said, blushing from the praise.

Just then, Tora Igarashi along with the other students of Miyabigaoka stepped in. They were all looking down, blushing a bit from embarrassment. "Well," said Mika, the vice president. "It seems…that you beat us…"

It seemed like they were still too proud to say that they lost; only that Seika beat them. "Yeah!" Ryu yelled. "We _so _beat you guys! What now, snobby, stuck-up losers?"

"Ryu!" Misaki said. "Calm down!"

But actually, they all were smiling a bit! And when Tora looked up to look at Umiya smiling, he looked down again and blushed more. "So," Misaki said to Tora. "It seems that you have lost our little bet, Tora."

"I know, I know. I'll keep my word; we won't mess with your school at all."

"Oh, no," said Ryu. "That's not all you'll do!"

"What?" Mika said, surprised.

They all huddled up together. "Yeah, what are you talking about, Ryu?"

"I dunno!" he said. "I just don't want to let them off so easily!"

"Hey!" Tora said, causing them to turn to them again. "Hurry up! We don't have all day! We're not your maids, you know."

"There!" Ryu suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Misaki asked.

Ryu pointed at Miyabigaoka and said, "For one whole day, you guys will be our maids!"

"WHAT?" exclaimed the whole Miyabigaoka council.

"Or butlers, which ever works for you."

"WHY IN THE _WORLD _WOULD WE DO THAT?"

"Because," Sho said. "You were gonna do something that you wanted to do if you won the bet, it's only fair that you do something that _we _wanted you to do."

"_And _you have to dress like butlers, too!" said Sakura.

"What?" they said again.

"Unless you want to wear maid outfits."

Miyabigaoka scowled at them. "So do we have a deal?" asked Misaki, snickering a bit.

Tora scowled at them and looked down. "F-fine, you have a d-deal…"

"Great! Now who will to who?" she said, a skeptical look on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"We have to assign who goes to whom, don't we?"

"I'd much rather like it if they were all for everyone! That way, they could get tired faster!" Sakura said, an evil look on her face.

Everyone in Seika's group agreed. The Miyabigaoka group looked horrified. "But I know one person who should be assigned!" Ryu said.

"Who?"

"That…that dude… over there," he said, pointing to Tora.

"_Me?_ Why _me?"_ yelled Tora.

"Because you're the like the boss, right? So it's only fitting that the boss serves the person who's mainly the reason why we won!"

Aoi: "You

Jun: don't

Sho: mean…?"

Ryu: "Yup!" Then he pointed to her. "Tora will be _Umiya's_ butler!"

"WHAT?" Umiya, Tora, and Misaki said in unison.

Then everyone (actually) agreed. "What? Th-there's no n-need for th-that, Ryu!" Umiya said.

"She's right!" Tora exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Misaki said. "For once, I actually agree with him!"

"Oh, come on, you three!" Sakura said. "It'll be fun!"

Everyone nodded and dispersed. Misaki turned to Tora, her "demon aura" surrounding her. "Tora Igarashi, I swear, if you try _anything _with her, you'll regret being born!"

Then, she floated off, her "aura" still surrounding her. When Umiya turned to look at Tora, he was literally shaking with fear! He had a horrified look on his face. Umiya chuckled nervously. "You know," she said. "I don't think that she's _actually_ going to do something that harsh."

He looked at Umiya. "Then you obviously don't know Misaki that well yet."

Umiya was a little scared now, too. Tora saw and his look of horror went away. He walked over to her and patted her head. She looked up with one eye (because her other eye was closed from the pat). "Don't worry," he said. "When I get there, I promise I won't do anything funny."

She looked a little surprised. "You don't have to come if you don't want to, you know," she said.

He bent down to her height and said, "Who said that I didn't want to come and be with _you_?"

Now, he could have said "to serve you" or "be your butler," but he said "be with _you_." Emphasis on the _you. _That sent butterflies fluttering in Umiya's stomach. She was also blushing, along with Tora (who blushed when she did). "So," he said. "See you Monday?"

She smiled and nodded. "See you Monday."

He smiled back and disappeared in the crowd.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys! Sorry I haven't been updating recently. As everyone else is, I've been busy and stuff. But I didn't want to leave you guys hanging, so here's another chapter! It was supposed to the first half of only one chapter, but 1: It would've been too long; and 2: I just really wanted to update now! So here you go!**

**Chapter 5 –**

"**Two Hearts Beating from a Sudden Embrace"**

On the next Monday morning, the usual group all gathered in the student council room. Ryu, Sho, and Sakura were telling the people who hadn't been there what had happened last Saturday. "Really?" Yukimura and the others said. "You guys were _that_ good?"

"Yup!" Ryu boasted. "They gave us the trophy on that shelf over there!"

They all flocked to the trophy. "Wow!" they said in awe. "It's so cool!"

"I know, right?"

"So," one council member said. "What did Miyabigaoka do?"

"They came to us and said that they wouldn't do anything bad to Seika," said Sho. "And so far, they've kept their word."

"We also told them that they'd have to do something for us, too!" Sakura said.

"Really? What was it?"

"We told them that they'd have to be our butlers for the whole day today!"

"Really? Oh, this is gonna be fun!" one council member said, rubbing his hands together with a devilish smile on his face.

"Wait, I don't think they're even gonna come."

They all murmured in agreement. Ryu got closer to them. "I don't know," he said in a sing-song voice. "I think that Tora guy has a thing for Umiya," he whispered, moving his eyebrows up and down.

The council members smiled and snickered.

"Ryu!" Umiya yelled from across the room.

You could tell that she was mad, because she was surrounded by the same "devilish aura" that Misaki would have! They all cowered in fear. "S-sorry, U-Umiya! I won't d-do it again!"

The aura faded. She laughed a bit. "You guys, I wasn't serious!"

She turned back to the others (who didn't seem to notice, for some reason). The guys were relieved and laughed a bit, too. "She was actually scary for a minute there," one guy said.

"Yeah, but you know," Ryu said. "Umiya may seem nice and all, but if you get her mad enough, she can be as scary as the Prez, maybe even more!"

"Yeah, right," they said in disbelief.

"Really! You wanna try?"

"Uh… No, never mind…"

"I thought so!" Ryu laughed.

"But wait, who would be _stupid_ enough to get _Umiya_ that mad?"

Sho snickered. Ryu stuttered, "I-I don't k-know…"

"Must be some idiot for getting a girl as sweet as _Umiya _really mad!" one guy laughed.

They all laughed, especially Sho! Ryu was blushing a bit from embarrassment. Then, a guy at the window said, "Miyabigaoka's here!"

"Really?" Sakura said. "I can't _wait_ to see how they look!"

"They all headed towards the school entrance. There, they saw Miyabigaoka, _actually _dressed up like butlers! You know, black/gray suits, tail coats, white gloves, the whole get-up! Pretty much the whole student council and a few more students dressed like that. Seika couldn't help but smile! Some were smiling, some were stifling back their laughter, and some were just plain laughing out, (i.e. Ryu)! The usual group approached them. "Well, well, well," Misaki snickered. "You guys actually did it."

"I told you I'd keep my word, right?" said Tora.

"I'm still surprised that you'd do it," she said.

"I have my reasons."

"Enough chitchat! Let's do this already!" one guy yelled.

"Yeah!" others agreed.

"Fine, fine," Misaki yelled back. "Ready?" she asked Miyabigaoka.

"I… I guess…?" Tora said, unsure.

"Okay," she turned to the school. "You can go ahead and have your butlers now. Just try not kill them, kay?"

Then, all hell (or close to that) broke loose. Since there was a limited number of butlers, the guys were making each one of them do as much as possible. They were forced to do foot massages, fetch food, and other outrageous things. Misaki just laughed. "I'm just happy that they're not using them for anything wrong, like to do their homework or something."

"Like they'd care…," Shizuko whispered to herself.

Just then, they heard Tora yell with a shaky voice, "H-help! M-Misaki!"

They turned to where they had heard his voice, but he was nowhere to be found! All they saw was a group of boys making some sort of commotion. "Oh, no… He couldn't…," Misaki sighed.

"Only one way to find out," said Usui.

When they approached the commotion, they saw that the boys were actually surrounding Tora! He didn't look scared, though, just nervous. "Ah," he said. "There you are! Now, tell these idiots that I'm _not _their butler!"

"See, Prez?" one guy said. "This guy's saying that we can't use him!"

"Actually, he's really telling the truth, guys. He's not your butler!"

"What?" one person said, outraged. "I thought you said that they'd be our butlers!"

"Yes, everyone except for him, though. See, since he's 'the boss,' he gets to be assigned to a special 'someone,'" she explained.

"Aww, man…" The guys made way for Tora and went inside the school, just like everyone else did.

Tora sighed in relief. "Phew, that was close! Thanks."

"Ah, ah, ah! That wouldn't have happened if you had just done what you agreed on last Saturday!" Misaki scolded.

Tora looked totally clueless. "Huh?" he said, tilting his head in confusion. A thought flickered in his head. Realization flashed on his face. "Oh! Right! I'm supposed to be with Umiya, right?"

Sakura, Shizuko, and Misaki sighed in unison. "I can't _believe _you forgot…," Misaki said.

"She's going to be mad at you, you know…," Shizuko added.

"Wha-what?" he said, just a tad afraid. He took a look around and looked puzzled. "But wait, where _is _Umiya?"

It seemed that they _just _that Umiya wasn't with them! "I… I don't know, actually…," Misaki said.

"She still in the council room," Usui said abruptly. "She said that she had something to do still."

"And you didn't tell me because…?" Misaki asked, a little pissed off.

"You never asked," he replied with a sly smile.

Then she punched him in the head, _really _pissed off.

Sakura turned to face Tora and said, "Alright! Time to- Huh?"

She realized that she wasn't talking to anyone anymore! She turned around and saw that Tora was already running towards the school, towards the council room, towards Umiya.

Back at the council room, Umiya was still alone, fixing up some papers that some of the guys left behind, unfinished. When she was done with everything, she let out a sigh. "Finally!" she said to herself. "I'm finished! Next time, those guys better finish their work, or else they're going to get it!"

She glanced at her black watch. "Speaking of those guys, where _are _they? It's been quite a while, now… Maybe I should go check on them…"

She was about to get up, when she heard the door slam open. "I…found…you…!"

At the door was an out-of-breath Tora. He was hunched over, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. Umiya suddenly gasped, but not because he just burst in here. She was thinking of something else _entirely. _'Tora…? Is that…him? He looks so…so…'

She couldn't complete her thought. She was too stunned. _Way _too stunned. So stunned, she just stood there, frozen, staring at Tora. She was blushing a bit, too. So you could tell that she wasn't thinking of doing what Ryu was doing earlier, laughing out loud. She wasn't thinking of that at all. Actually, Umiya though he looked kinda handsome in his suit… Oh, who was she _kidding_? Though she would never admit it, to her, Tora looked just like a… a prince!

When Tora finally caught his breath, he stood up straight and walked towards Umiya. "I finally found you," he said.

He gently moved her hair behind her ear and gave her a heartbreakingly warm smile. That made her heart beat impossibly fast! Her face changed from slightly red to crimson red! Tora's smile faded, and his expression changed to one of concern. "Umiya!" he yelled. "Are you alright? Can you breathe?"

He took her by her shoulders and shook her to make her come back to her senses. She blinked rapidly as her face returned to its original color. She shook her head and looked down. She then looked back at Tora and said, "O-oh! I'm sorry! I didn't realize that… Anyway, I'm fine!"

She smiled nervously. His expression was no longer one of concern, for he was now giving her that heartbreaking smile again. Umiya's heart beat as fast as it did before. She couldn't take it, so turned away and changed the subject. "F-for a butler, you're pretty late! Where were you?" She turned back and gave a playful smile and fake pout. "Did you forget about me?"

Tora sweat-dropped. "Umm… W-well… I-I… Y-you see…," he stuttered, scratching his head.

Umiya actually felt a little sad. "You _did _forget about me, didn't you?"

She turned to the side and crossed her arms, obviously looking mad. She was pouting again, but this time, she… actually meant it! He saw it and stood there, frozen for a moment. His heart, too, beat just a bit faster. Then, he "unfroze," walked towards Umiya, and suddenly gave her a hug! "I'm sorry I forgot about you, Umiya. I don't know how or why I could ever do that! Will you please forgive me?" he whispered.

Umiya was surprised by his sudden embrace, and all she could was stand there, heart beating faster than ever! "I-Igarashi… What are you doing?"

Tora's eyes went wide as he realized what he was doing. He quickly stepped back and stuttered nervously, "O-oh! D-did I-I just…? S-sorry!"

He looked down, flustered and embarrassed. Umiya looked at him, thought for a while, and walked up to him. Following Tora, she suddenly embraced him as well! Tora reacted just as Umiya did, frozen in that spot, while his heart beat a million times a second! "Consider this a 'yes,'" she whispered with a slight smile.

She stepped back and gave him not a heartbreaking, warm smile, but a nice, sweet smile (that _may_ have had the same affect. Who knows?). "Well, if you're my butler for today, what are we standing here for? Let's go!"

Umiya ran through the doorway and through the hallway. Tora stared after her. Then, he chuckled to himself, smiled, and happily followed after her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 -**

**"The Evil Ways Arise Again"**

The day's summary (so far) for all of the other butlers (and I quote): "It's a living hell!" The day's summary for Tora, however, was: "Awesome! I'm having _so much _fun!"

Now, you'd figure that "the boss" would be the most miserable, but he wasn't. That's probably because of who he was assigned to, (in most people's thoughts), "the nicest person in the entire school." Since she was so nice, she didn't like the idea of having a butler, so she barely told Tora to do anything! Most of the time, Tora had to convince Umiya to let him do something as simple as carrying as her books!

But eventually, Tora was able to get her permission to do stuff for her. In between classes, he would carry her books for her. During class, he would just stand obediently at the door until she came out. When she did, he greeted her with a smile and took her bag. On breaks, they would walk down the hall, side by side, Tora holding her things while the two of them talked, smiled, and laughed. People they walked by would make comments, but not bad ones. They'd say things like, "They'd make a great couple!", "Are they a couple?", or "They look good together!" And trust me, if you see them like his, you'll just _have to _think like this!

Umiya let Tora do lots of "butler-like" things. Even during lunch, she let him grab her lunch. (But when he tried to feed her, _that's _when she drew the line.) After lunch, they were about to head up to the rooftop when they bumped into Sakura, Yukimura, and Misaki. "Ah!" Sakura said. "It's Umiya and her butler!"

"Ah, hello, Sakura-san, Yukimura-san, Misaki-san," Umiya said.

"So, have fun bossing this jerk around?" Misaki said, smiling at Umiya. Then she turned to glare at Tora. "Has he done anything to make you feel bad at all?"

Misaki emanated her "devilish aura." Tora sweat-dropped as she prepped her knuckles. Umiya quickly cut in, "I-I'm having a good t-time, Misaki-san! Nothing b-bad has happened a-at all!"

Her aura instantly faded, and she looked a little surprised. "Oh, really?"

Umiya and Tora nodded at the same time. Misaki was a little disappointed. "Oh... Well... As long as _he's_ *points towards Tora* not doing anything wrong, I'm happy that you're happy."

They all smiled at each other. Then Yukimura whispered to Misaki (but everyone could still hear him, so it was useless), "Prez, we should get going. We need to finish decorating! Especially the Christmas tree!"

"Decorating?" Umiya said. "Christmas tree? You guys are decorating? Can I help?"

The three looked at each other. "Well," Sakura said. "We _do _need extra hands!"

Umiya turned to Tora. "Do you want to help?"

"Whatever you wanna do, I'll follow you. I _am _your butler for the day."

Tora took her chin in his hand and gazed into her eyes. Umiya was starting to blush, but Misaki quickly slid in between the two, facing Umiya. The two looked surprised. "Okay!" Misaki said, a little angry. "You guys can start by getting the extra decorations in the closet!"

"I'll go get them!" Umiya said.

"I'll help you," Tora said as well.

"But-"

Umiya wanted to protest, but Yukimura interrupted. "There is quite a lot of things in there that you need to get. Maybe you both should go!"

They both looked at each other. Then they turned to Yukimura. "Okay!" they both nodded.

They both headed off to the supply closet. Misaki smiled nervously until they were out of sight. Then she turned to Yukimura and had her aura swirling around her. "Wh-what is it, P-Prez?"

"Yukimura! Why. Did. You. Do. That?"

Everytime she paused, she was pounding his face a bit. Yukimura groaned, "S-sorry, P-Prez..."

"Oh, calm down, Misaki!" Sakura said. "Nothing bad will happen on a trip to the supply closet!"

She slowly "demon turned" to Sakura. "And if something does?"

Sakura looked instantly nervous. "A-ah! Shouldn't we b-be heading back n-now?"

A wounded Yukimura agreed, "Yeah! I'm with her!"

As Umiya and Tora walked to the supply closet, Tora started acting strange. "Igarashi?" Umiya asked. "Is something the matter? You're moving your fingers around a lot, and your expression is a bit unsettling."

"O-oh!" he stuttered. "N-nothing's wrong! W-what makes you say t-that?"

He sweat-dropped and looked down again. "Hmm...," Umiya said and continued walking. 'He sure is acting strange,' she thought. They continued to walk in silence.

They stood in front of the supply closet. "L-ladies f-first," Tora said, still stuttering.

He gestured with his hand and slid the door open. Umiya stepped in the dark room. She didn't bother turning on the light, because she knew that they were just going to grab some stuff and walk out. But... "Here they are!" she said. "There are just two boxes! We can-"

She was interrupted by the sound of a door sliding shut. Then she heard a click. The door was being locked. "Igarashi?"

She turned to look at him, but as soon as she turned around, Tora pinned her against the wall, his hands on either side of her head. Umiya was totally surprised. "Wh-what?"

But Tora placed his finger on her lips. "Shhh...," he whispered. "They'll hear us."

Umiya turned mad. She ripped his hand from her mouth. "Hear us?" she angrily whispered. "Hear us doing what?"

He smiled slyly. "You know, doing _that. _I know that this is what you've been wanting, Umiya. Don't lie."

He advanced, trying to kiss her. But she quickly moved to the side, making him kiss the wall. He wiped his lips, looking slightly irritated. "What are you doing, Umiya? Isn't this what you wanted?"

"_What the hell are you talking about_?" she said, showing no signs of holding back her anger now.

"I knew from the start," he said. "I know how we both feel towards each other. So I'm just doing you a favor and making the first move."

"I don't know what you're talking about, the 'feelings' you speak of."

"Oh, come on, Umiya!" He yelled angrily. "I want you! And I know you want me, too!"

"I don't know about the 'wanting,' but this is _no _way to treat _anyone _you might have feelings for!"

"I treated all those other girls before like this, and they _still _ threw themselves at me!"

"Well, _I _am _NOT _ one of those girls!" she yelled back. "And those girls just wanted your money! That's it!"

She looked down sympathetically. "It's a sad world when the most important thing is money and power, but some people, like those girls, they actually live in that world."

Tora lifted her head and said, "Umiya, stop fighting it! Just let me do _everything._"

Umiya was about to say something, but he quickly pushed her against the wall again. He positioned himself so that she couldn't move anywhere. Umiya tried to move her head, but she couldn't. Tora pushed himself against her and leaned in. He got closer and closer, until he was just an _inch _away from her lips. Then...

SMACK! Umiya was able to move one of her arms, and with it, she slapped Tora so hard, he might have had internal bleeding! Tora jumped back, rubbing a bright red hand mark on his left cheek. "What did you do that for?"

"Igarashi Tora, _never _do that to _anyone _ever again. I swear that if you do, you'll be _way_ more scared of me than of Misaki," she said, very serious.

"Umiya... Why are you addressing me like a stranger?"

She was looking down, hiding her face with her hair/bangs. "Because," she said. "I don't know you. _Not at all. _I thought I did, but it was just a ruse, wasn't it?"

She was asking herself that question instead to Tora. "What...what are you saying?" he asked with a shaky voice.

Umiya ignored his question. "You know, they warned me of you. They _all _did. They all still thought that you were evil. But _I _didn't. I thought that you had changed. I guess I was wrong. Wrong _entirely._"

"Wait, Umiya, I-"

"I thought that...that you changed since I met you... I _still _can't believe that you tried that with me."

She chuckled to herself. "How foolish of me to think that _you,_ the infamous Igarashi Tora, had changed!" You could hear the tears she was shedding and the hurt in her voice. "And I was selfish and conceited, too! I thought that you had changed just for _me_. How stupid, right?"

Tora was just staring at her now. He didn't know what to do. He didn't think he could _anything_ right now. "And here I thought that...that you...that we...had...something..." Her voice started to crack.

"Umiya, _please,_ I-"

She looked up, finally showing her face and emotions. It was red from anger, and wet with tears of sorrow. "Just... Just forget it!"

She kicked the door down, not caring. She rushed outside and down the hallway, her arm covering her face and tears streaking down it. "Umiya!" Tora yelled, his arm extended. He got up and tried to follow her, but she was nowhere in sight...


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys! Sorry for a (kinda) late update. Been busy with school and stuff. Well, enough of my mindless chatter! Here's what you've been waiting for!**

**Chapter 7 -**

**"A Broken Heart's Lingering Feelings"**

"And that goes up there," Misaki instructed, making a council member move the Christmas wreath.

"Here?" he asked, straining from the far reach.

"Yup! Great job! It looks good!"

Misaki smiled. Then, Sakura walked up to her with a worried look on her face. "Misaki," she said. "Didn't we send Umiya and that guy (she didn't like using his name) to get a few supplies a long time ago? What do you think happened?"

Misaki had a look of concern on her face, too. "I don't know, Sakura... I'm very worried, too... I wonder if-"

Just then, the door slammed opened. Everyone was startled to see Umiya, hiding her face for some reason. "Umiya?" Misaki asked. "What's wrong? Where's Tora?"

Umiya ignored her question. She just slowly walked up to Misaki. For a moment, she just stood there, silent. Then, out of nowhere, she grabbed Misaki into a tight hug, crying and wailing, "M...M...Misaki!"

Everyone looked at her with absolute surprise. They had never seen Umiya cry before! It was really shocking! They were all wondering about what could have made her cry this much... They all crowded around the scene. "U-Umiya?" Misaki stuttered. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Umiya kept sobbing. It was really hard for her to talk while she was crying so hard... But she managed to get some words out, "S-supply...c-closet..."

"Uh-huh, that's right. We sent you two to the supply closet. What happened there?"

"H-he...(she couldn't bear say his name) was...acting...v-very odd..."

Everyone just listened intently to Umiya with nothing but concern on their faces, even the band and Usui were listening in the back. "I-in the c-closet... He l-locked the door..."

"What?" Misaki yelled, furious. But then she tried to calm down so that Umiya could talk. "I-I mean, g-go on..."

"Then...then...then...," she was struggling to continue.

"Then...?" they all said, urging her to complete her sentence.

Umiya finally looked up (her face still wet with tears), and she wailed, "Then he attacked me, Misaki!"

She put her head on Misaki's shoulder and let out some more cries.

"You don't mean..."

Umiya just nodded. Misaki had an odd look on her. It was like a combination of horror, anger, and flashbacks. But mostly anger. Everyone looked at Umiya sympathetically. Misaki rubbed her head in comfort. Then, the _last_ person who should have come appeared at the doorway. He looked nervously at the crowd. "Uhmm..."

With just that "Uhmm...," everyone quickly turned their heads to him. They all looked super angry, especially "Devil Misaki." Misaki shifted Umiya so that she was now crying on Sakura. Misaki walked (or stomped) towards Tora. "YOU SURE HAVE _SOME _GUTS COMING HERE!" she yelled, while pointing at him with her finger.

"Huh?" he said. But then he instantly got really nervous. "Oh! S-she t-told you already, d-didn't she?"

"HELL YEAH, SHE DID!" Misaki shouted, fuming.

They were all still looking at him with anger, except for Umiya. She knew that if she even just glanced at him, she wouldn't be able to control herself, her anger _and _her tears. "Wait," Tora pleaded. "Just let me-"

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO EVEN TALK TO HER ANYMORE, YOU HEAR ME?" she interrupted. "IF YOU DO, I SWEAR, I'LL-"

She was interrupted by Usui grabbing her and covering her mouth. (She was still yelling and moving around, though.) Usui didn't look at him, but he said, "I think you should leave. Now."

"But I need to-"

"You need to what? Talk to Umiya? Yeah, I don't think so."

"But I-"

Usui turned to him with a serious (and scary) face. "Don't you think that you've done enough?" he said sternly.

Usui slammed the door in Tora's face. Tora had nothing else to do but leave...

**After...**

For the rest of the week, the whole atmosphere around Umiya changed. Before, she was as happy as could be! Now... She's just so depressed... Not even the fact that it was almost Christmas could cheer her up! It was kinda like the "stage-fright" thing all over again! She would come in class, ignore everyone, and just go straight out. On breaks and lunch, she wouldn't hide; she would just stay in a secluded corner or on the rooftop until it was over. Everytime someone talked to her, she would either try to talk as little as possible or not at all!

On Friday, Misaki and Sakura had stayed back for some council work with Umiya. (Actually, Sakura was just waiting for Misaki to finish.) Umiya was in her corner as usual, not talking at all. Sakura looked at her worriedly, then she turned to whisper to Misaki. "Misaki! I feel kinda bad for Umiya. Ever since..._that_...happened, she's been down all week!"

"I know, Sakura," Misaki whispered back. "I even tried to talk to her, but she didn't say anything. And when I was going to ask about..._you-know-who_, she just upped and left me!"

"What if she never gets over it? She might have been... Well, anyways, I wanna try to cheer her up somehow!"

Misaki looked down and thought for a moment. Then, she looked at Sakura. "I know! Why don't we ask her to come with us this afternoon?"

Sakura's face lit up with excitement. "Yeah! That's sure to get her spirits up!"

The pair walked up to Umiya, who had just finished her council work as well. Umiya reluctantly looked up at them. They were wearing big smiles, so she was suspicious of what they would do. Usually, when these two have smiles like these, they're up to something. Something Umiya _always _didn't want to do.

"Hey, Umiya!" Misaki said. "Since it's a Friday, why don't just us girls go out and have fun?"

Umiya just shook her head. But the two didn't give up. "Aw, come on, Umiya!" Sakura whined. "It'll be fun! It'll probably take your head off things!"

She shook her head once more. She then got up, gathered her things, and headed for the door. Misaki and Sakura looked at each other, nodded, and rushed through the door, both of them grabbing Umiya by her elbows. "Hey!" Umiya yelled as they sped off.

**Outside of school...**

The three girls had a typical "girls-night-out." They ate as restaurants, shopped at boutiques and outlets, and relaxed at quaint, little cafes. It was pretty normal, but they all had fun nonetheless. Emphasis on the _all. _Meaning that even Umiya was having fun. Sakura and Misaki were delighted to see her smile again, so they tried their best to make this trip as fun as they could.

And she _was_ having a lot fun, that is, until she got that dreaded text message. Around 5:30, Umiya's blue phone rang, and all three girls looked at it. Umiya got it out and read the name that flashed across the screen. _Tora Igarashi._ Of all people, it just _had _to be _Tora,_ didn't it? 'Tora? How'd _he _get my number?' Umiya thought to herself. 'Oh, that stupid butler must have did it when he had my bag on Monday!'

Umiya scowled to herself. "Umiya?" Misaki asked. "What's wrong? Who is it?"

She instantly looked at the two. "O-oh! It's n-nothing! D-don't mind m-me!"

The two looked at each other, shrugged, and turned back to what they were looking at. Umiya quickly pressed "read" on her phone and swiftly read the message he had sent her.

_'Meet me at the park at 6:00.'_

-Tora Igarashi

She glaced out the store window. 'Yeah, right,' she thought. 'Like he's serious! I mean, its pouring out there! There's _no way _that _he _will wait out there in the rain for _me_!'

So she closed her cellphone and forgot all about the text.

But, she didn't _really _forget about the message. Actually, she thought about it more and more as time passed by! But she glanced at the time (which was always _after _6) and convinced herself that he wasn't there. She couldn't shake the guilt she felt, for some reason. She grew more and more worried, that she just couldn't enjoy the time with Sakura and Misaki anymore!

Finally, she said to the other two, "Misaki-san! Sakura-san! I'm very sorry! I'm having an _unbelievably _good time, but I have to leave!"

Then she ran out the door of the store. Sakura and Misaki were about to run after her, but a hand caught Misaki's arm. "Just let her go," a voice said.

It came from Usui, who stepped out of the shadows. "But-"

Sakura was about to protest, but Usui interrupted her. "She has a good reason. That I'm sure of."

Then there was a brief silence. Misaki broke the silence by saying, "Have you been following us the whole day?"

Usui nodded calmly, like it was nothing to be ashamed of! "You perverted alien from outer space!" Misaki yelled as she punched him into outer space.

Meanwhile, Umiya was running toward the park at full speed under her umbrella. Ignoring the fact that it was raining. Ignoring the fact that it was already 7:00. The fact that Tora might not even be there. All she thought of was the possibility that he _could_ be there, which she felt was true.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, everyone! So, here's another chapter of my story! Hope you like it! (Oh, and this is my last chapter for this story!)**

**Chapter 8 -**

**"Forever"**

Umiya was running through the pouring rain, when she finally reached the park. But she could see _no _sign of _anyone_ here. She took a look around, but there was _still _no sign of him. She was out of breath and felt stupid for even thinking that he would be here...

But then, she saw a small figure on the far side of the park. She ran closer and, when she came close enough, she could see that it was Tora, shivering from the rain.

"Igarashi!" she yelled as she ran over to the bench he sat on.

"U-Umiya...?"

She bent down to put her jacket and umbrella on him. "You idiot!" she yelled. "What the hell are you doing, sitting here in the cold rain?"

Tora was still shivering, so he couldn't really talk straight. "I-I w-w-was w-waiting f-f-for y-you!"

"Stupid!" she said as she smacked his head a little. "It's already 7:00! Plus, it's raining really hard! Of course I wouldn't have come!"

"B-but you c-came, d-didn't you?"

Umiya was flustered a bit and blushed a little. "I... I..."

She ignored his (correct) observation and pulled him up from the bench. She made him follow her somewhere.

"Wh-where are w-we g-going?" he asked.

"Just follow me, you idiot. You don't want to stay in the rain forever, do you?"

**Somewhere...**

1...2...3...4...5...6...

The elevator just kept going up the building. Tora and Umiya were staying as far away from each other as possible, since they were already close enough before, under the umbrella.

"Can you tell me where we're going _now_?" Tora asked, his shivering gone.

"Gosh, you're so impatient, aren't you?" Umiya complained, acting cold to him. "We're almost there, so can you _please _keep your mouth shut until we get there?"

Tora didn't want to offend her anymore, so he stayed quiet.

7...8...9... The elevator stopped on the 10th floor of the building. Umiya walked out with Tora following just behind her. Apartment #1001 was the one they went in. She unlocked the door, and they entered a comfortably lit apartment/condo. On the right side was an arch that went into the kitchen. On the left were three rooms: the bathroom, Umiya's bedroom, and her mother's room. There was one door near the front to show a small closet. In the living room were two beige couches, one glass coffee table, a flat-screen TV, and a corner full of instruments (a piano, two guitars, a drum set, a bass guitar, a violin, and a cello).

"This is where I live." She turned to glare at him. "Does _that _answer your question?"

He nodded and said, "Wow, nice place you got here!"

"Yeah, yeah," she said, not paying attention.

She was busy getting something from the closet. Tora just looked at her, confused. Then, she threw a towel and a few clothes at his face. (He made an "oof" sound at this.)

"Here's a towel and some clothes you can borrow," she said.

Tora investigated the things she gave him.

"Sorry, those are the only spare clothes I could find. Now, go take a bath. You must be freezing."

"But what about you, Umiya?"

"I'm fine," she said, walking towards the kitchen. "Anyway, I have something I have to do. And you can't expect me to shower when there's a guy in here, can you? Especially _you!_"

Tora didn't want to say anything, because he knew it would make her mad. So he just stepped inside the bathroom.

When Tora stepped out of the bathroom, he was wearing what Umiya had given him: a pair of pale blue pajamas. He had the towel around his neck, near his wet hair. He smelled something _absolutely delicious_, so he followed the scent. It led him to the kitchen, where Umiya was busy cooking up something.

"Oh, you're done," she said as he entered the kitchen. "I'm almost done here, too. So you can just take a seat on the couch and wait for a while, kay?"

He nodded and went to sit on the couch. After a few minutes, Umiya was walking out of the kitchen, carrying a piping hot bowl. She set it down on the table next to Tora. He looked at the bowl curiously.

"Here," she said, kneeling on the floor next to him and the bowl. "I'm not a very good cook, but I _had _to make _something_, so I made some porridge." She then started to act nervous. "B-but you don't have to eat, if you don't want to..."

She looked down at the floor. But then, Tora took the spoon and said, "I'll eat it!"

Umiya looked up in surprise. He took a spoonful of the porridge and ate it. His eyes went wide with surprise. Umiya's eyes went wide also, but she looked away in embarrassment.

"I knew it!" she said. "It's horrible! I'm a terrible cook!"

"No...," Tora said.

Umiya looked at him and said, "What are you talking about? You don't need to lie! I'm terrible at cooking, and-"

"No, you're not! Actually, this is the _best thing I've ever tasted in my whole life_!" he said, true delight in his eyes.

Umiya looked at him, confused and amazed, as he took his spoon and kept eating the porridge as fast as lightning! He just kept going and going, and when he finished, he raised his bowl and said, "More, please!"

Umiya looked at him, astonished. Then she took the bowl and said, "O-Okay...? W-wait r-right here..."

He nodded with a smile on face and waited patiently. She grabbed the bowl, went into the kitchen, and refilled it. She walked back to Tora and set the bowl where it was before.

"Here, but make sure you eat more slowly this time!" she scolded. "I don't want you to choke."

He nodded and tried to eat it more slowly, but he just ended up eating it fast again! But after a few spoonfuls, he instantly dropped the spoon on the ground and wrapped his hands around his neck, signaling that he was choking. Umiya was surprised, but she quickly went to the kitchen, got a glass of water, and brought it to Tora. He gulped it down as quickly as he could. When he was done, he set the glass on the table. He was gasping loudly and breathing heavily.

"Igarashi! I _told_ you not eat too fast! See what happened?" Umiya said angrily.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking down. "I guess I can't follow directions to well..."

There was an awkward moment of silence. Then, Umiya just started to giggle a bit.

"What is it?" Tora said, looking confused.

"Nothing," she said with a smile. "I was just remembering your face when you were choking. I know its wrong to think this is funny, but it was so funny, I can't help myself!"

"Oh," he said, looking away. Then he looked toward her while making a face like he was choking. "You mean like this?"

Umiya smiled and burst into laughter. Tora continued to make funny faces that made her laugh. Then, he ended up laughing together with her. After they calmed down, he suddenly said, "I did it!"

Umiya looked at him, confused. "You did what?"

"I made you smile," he said, smiling.

She blushed and looked down, embarrassed. "W-what are you talking about?"

"I thought I wouldn't be able to make you smile anymore after..._that_... I'm _really _sorry about that," he said, looking down, too.

Umiya didn't want to talk about this, because she was afraid that she would end up crying again. So she got up and started to walk towards her room. But Tora looked up, got up, and grabbed her arm.

"I'm finally able to catch you before you leave...," he said, trying to look at her.

But she was still looking the other way. She wouldn't say anything, so Tora just continued.

"Umiya, as I said I'm sorry about before. I don't know what came over me... I guess it was my old self that did it... But I've changed, Umiya! I no longer do _anything _like that anymore! You can even ask the others at Miyabigaoka. They've even said that I'm changing. And when they ask me why, you know what I'd say?"

He pulled Umiya to face him (but still at a "safe" distance) and cradled her face in his free hand (because he was still holding her arm with his other hand). She wouldn't look at him, but he still continued.

"I'd say that...I'm in love."

Umiya instantly looked at him, surprised. Tora gave her that breathtakingly warm smile that she _so _longed for before. "I'm in love with _you_, Umiya."

She didn't know what to do. She was thinking about how she read about situations like this before. The boy would betray the girl, but he would say some words and the girl would forgive him like that. She thought that they were stupid. She had promised herself that if that ever happened to her, she wouldn't forgive him at all! But now that she was really_ in _this situation, she felt different.

"Igarashi, I'm sorry, but I don't think I can just forgive you for-"

"Please, _please_, Umiya," he begged, now using both of his hands to hold her own. "I... I don't know what I'd do without you... I just can't imagine living without you."

Umiya started to walk away, but Tora pulled her back. Then she looked at him, surprised. He was on his knees already, holding her hand near his cheek. He was hiding his face with his hair for some reason.

"I don't care if it'll just be like this... I just want to be with you, forever. I don't want to let go. I've let go _too _many times... But not now. So _please_, Umiya... I..."

Tora was now...crying. Umiya walked up to him and pulled him up with her arm. He looked at her, wondering what she was doing. Then she hugged him tightly, comforting him. Tora looked surprised, but he hugged back.

"Igarashi...," Umiya said. "I... I forgive you. And... I want to be with you forever, too."

They both smiled as they shared their embrace.

**Well, I hope you liked it! I'd like to thank all of you guys who read and/or reviewed this! This is it!  
Nah! I'm just kidding! This is not the end for Umiya and Tora! But its really up to you guys! So please tell me if I should just end it here or if I should write just a bit more! I **_**do **_**have more ideas, but its really up to you guys whether I should post it or not. So thanks to all of you and please tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, I decided to just continue writing, since I have a few more chapters in mind to add. So... Yeah...**

**Chapter 9 -**

**"Many Surprises"**

"Good morning!" Sakura said as she and Shizuko entered the student council room.

Misaki turned and said, "Oh, morning."

"Ah!" Sakura let out a yawn. "I can't _believe _we have to do council stuff on a _Saturday_!"

"Yeah, but after this, its Christmas break," Misaki said. "And you didn't have to come, you know. Only council members have to come."

"I know! But... Umiya has to come here, too... So..." _(P.S. Umiya's the vice-prez now!)_

Sakura looked down. Misaki looked down, too. "Yeah, I know what you mean... Yesterday, she just left us like that... I wonder why..."

"But you had fun with _me _there, right, Ayuzawa?" Usui said from behind.

"Shut up, Usui!" Misaki yelled. "Now's _not _the time!"

Just then, the door slid open. Everyone in the room looked to see who it was. It was...Umiya! She was unusually happy today. She walked over to her desk next to Misaki's own. Everyone was looking at her, confused. How could she feel depressed all week and just show up one day looking happy? Misaki and Sakura looked _especially _confused.

"A-ano... (Uhmm...) Umiya...," said Misaki. "Did anything...bad...happen yesterday when you left?"

Umiya looked at her with a smile. "No, nothing bad happened at all! Why do you ask?"

"J-just asking," Sakura said.

The two looked at each other in confusion. Then, the door opened yet again to reveal...

"Igarashi Tora?" Misaki asked, even _more _confused. "What are _you _doing here? Didn't I tell you _never to come here again_?"

Misaki got "devil angry" again, but Tora just walked past her and stood next to Umiya. She was confused, but she blushed as he took her hand.

"What? I can't say hi to my girlfriend?" he said playfully.

"_**GIRLFRIEND**__?_" everyone in the room shouted in surprise, even Usui and Umiya.

"You're his _girlfriend _now?" Ryu, Sho, Jun, and even Aoi yelled to Umiya. _(Sorry, I missed these guys!)_

Umiya ripped her hand from Tora's. She then started to yell at him. "What? I _never_ said that I was your _girlfriend_!"

"Well, no, but you _did _say that we'd be together forever. So, unless you want me to call you something like my 'soul mate' or 'lover'...," he said with a sly yet playful smile on his face.

She looked down and blushed extremely. Everyone was still looking at them in shock. Misaki's own was probably the worse. She just stood there, shocked and frozen.

"M-Misaki...?" Sakura said, trying to make her regain her senses.

After a few nudges, Misaki came back to Earth. Then she said, "What _happened _yesterday?"

Tora and Umiya looked at each other. Tora seemed like he wanted to tell them, but Umiya was just the opposite.

"Well...," Umiya started.

After the couple told the others what happened, everyone was astonished. Their jaws were all hanging open.

"Wow, Tora," Misaki said. "I didn't know that you did that... No wonder why Umiya just left me and Sakura yesterday..."

"Eh! So sweet, Tora!" Sakura teased.

"Yeah!" Ryu chimed in. "I didn't know that you had a big heart like that, Tora!"

"Urusai! (Shut up!)" Tora yelled.

They all laughed, even Umiya. Then Misaki went up to Umiya and put her hand on her shoulder. "Well, you're happy, and that's all that matters to us," she said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Misaki, Sakura, Shizuko, Usui, Ryu, Sho, Jun, Aoi, Tora, and even all the other council members.

Umiya felt really happy. "You guys...," she said, smiling.

They all smiled back. Then, Misaki just realized something. "What did you come here for anyway, Tora?" she asked curiously.

Realization flashed on his face as he remembered what he came here for.

"Oh! That's right! I was gonna give you something!"

As he looked around in his pocket, Umiya was confused. "Why would you-"

She was interrupted holding out a small box covered in aqua wrapping paper and a sky blue ribbon tied on top. "Happy birthday!" Tora said.

Everyone had just recovered from the "girlfriend" thing, but now, they were shocked yet again! Even Umiya was shocked!

"I didn't know it was your birthday, Umiya!" Sakura said, happy, but a little disappointed that she couldn't do anything for her birthday.

"I didn't even realize it was my birthday, either...," Umiya said. "How did you know, Igarashi?"

"I didn't _just _take your number when I had your phone," he said, winking.

Umiya was a little angry, but she was also happy. Tora saw her anger and was about to take cover for the blow she was going to do. But Umiya surprised him.

"Thank you...," she said, looking at the box thoughtfully.

Tora blushed and scratched his head. "W-well... I-it was just s-something I saw... I just t-thought that you might l-like it..."

"Eh! He's blushing for his girlfriend!" Sakura teased.

"That's not it!"

He tried to deny, but even _he _knew anything Umiya did would make his heart beat fast! Everyone gathered around the small box, wanting to know what was in it.

"Well?" Ryu said. "Open it already!"

"Eh?" Umiya blushed. "B-but..."

"Just open it!" Sho said.

Umiya sighed, then she looked at Tora. "Can I...?" she asked.

"O-of course you can! I-its yours, i-isn't it?" he stuttered.

Then she carefully untied the ribbon and unwrapped the aqua wrapping paper. She opened the black case that was under the paper. Inside was a beautiful thin platinum chain necklace with a shining turquoise-colored diamond hanging on it. It resembled the ocean.

Everyone gasped at the necklace's beauty. Umiya gently took the necklace and lifted it from its case. It shone in the sunlight.

"Whoa...," many people said, too speechless to even say anything.

"Wow," the girls said. "T-that's beautiful..."

Umiya nodded. She was too speechless as well. She turned to Tora and smiled. His heart beat super fast! Tora blushed and said, "W-well... T-that's all! S-see ya!"

He quickly rushed out the door. They were still looking at the necklace.

'I forgot to thank him!' Umiya thought to herself.

So, she rushed outside to try to catch him. Then she found him, leaning on the window across the door, clutching his chest (where his heart was).

"U-Umiya!" he said, quickly turning to her. "What is it?"

She started to get nervous and blushed. "I-I... I didn't get to thank you!"

"N-no, its alright! It's no big deal!" he said nervously as well.

She smiled and shook her head. "Igarashi, this is the most beautiful thing I've ever gotten," she said, holding up the necklace. "Thank you for giving it to me and for remembering my birthday."

"Y-you're w-welcome...," he said, looking down and blushing.

"A-ano...," Umiya started to stutter.

Tora looked up at her and saw her holding up the necklace to him. "Would you mind...?" she said, blushing.

He realized what she meant and nodded. He took the necklace from her and unhooked it. Umiya turned around and held her hair up. Tora placed the necklace around her neck and hooked it again. She let her hair fall. She turned around to let him see it.

He smiled warmly. "It looks amazing on you, Umiya."

She blushed and said, "Thank you... But I have no idea how to repay you!"

"What do you mean?" he said. "It's your birthday! No need to-"

"I got it!" she said, raising one finger up.

"Huh? What do you mean-"

Something interrupted Tora. He was blushing extremely now! His face was burning right now! His heart beat really fast! He stood there, surprised.

What did Umiya do to make him react like that, you ask? Well, she... _She kissed him!_ Well, only on the cheek, though. But that didn't matter to either of them.

After that, Tora touched his cheeck with his hand. He was still blushing, but now Umiya was, too!

"Thank you, Igarashi."

They smiled at each other, then he nodded and left, still holding his cheek. Umiya smiled as she looked at her necklace, thinking of Tora as she did.

**(If anyone's wondering, Umiya's birthday is on December 22. Just thought I'd add that in. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 -**

** "Fianc****é****e...?"**

Today is December 23, the day after Umiya's birthday. If you're wondering what happened yesterday, here's a brief summary:

After all the council work was done, Tora invited Umiya's friends and even the council members to a birthday party for her. But there was still some time before it started, so everyone was probably out buying gifts, since Umiya got a good number of gifts. It was a regular high school party (Umiya wanted it that way), though it was held in Tora's mansion (or _one _of them).

Tora's parents were there, but they had work to do, so they just stayed in the w_ay _back. Actually, it was only his father, since his mother was off in Europe for some business stuff. Tora was a little suspicious, though, since his father let him have the party. Usually, he would say no, but it different now for some reason...

Back to the present, now! They were still a little tired from last night's party, so Tora and Umiya just decided to hang out in his mansion. Plus, Umiya didn't get to see much of his house, so she wanted to do that. After a tour of the house (this place was _huge_), they decided to have some tea in the living room. After the maids and butlers served them tea (which Umiya didn't like them doing, even if that's what they're supposed to do), the couple just sat there, talking, laughing, and smiling.

That is, until one of the butlers called Tora.

"Young master," said the butler, bowing towards Tora. "The master, your father, has requested to see you."

"Oh, he did, did he?" Tora answered. "Did he happen to say why?"

"My apologies, but he did not say such thing. He only requested to you, and _only _you," the butler said, bowing again.

"I see...," he said, resting his head on his hand while crossing his other arm. "Tell him I'll be there right away."

"Understood, young master."

The butler bowed to him again and left to tell the master. 'Why do I have such a bad feeling about this?' Tora thought to himself.

Then he walked over to Umiya, who was still sipping her tea. As he approached, she opened one eye to look at him.

"Umiya," Tora said. "I have to go take care of something, but I'll be back as soon as possible. So can you please stay here until I come back?"

She put down her cup and stood up to meet his eyes. She crossed her arms and said, "Igarashi, you talk to me like I'm a little child or something! I'm more mature than you are, you know!"

"Well, that may be true, but you still are _a little_ childish, since you still call your boyfriend by his last name," he said, smiling playfully.

Umiya blushed and stuttered, "S-so w-what? I c-can't call you b-by your l-last name?"

"You can, but I'd like it _much_ better if you said my _first _name! Can't you at least try?" He lifted her chin to look into his eyes. "For me? _Please_?"

'Damn it,' Umiya thought. 'He's using my weakness to him to get me to say his first name! I would try, but it's just too weird! I've always said "Igarashi", not "Tora"...'

"All right! Fine then! I'll try!"

He waited patiently as she tried to say it. "T... T... T-T... To...," she stuttered.

"Come on, Umiya!" he said with a smile, _obviously_ enjoying this.

"T... T..."

Umiya then realized that she couldn't say it (yet), so with a red, flustered face, she pushed Tora to the door.

"Ah, just go do whatever it is you have to!" she yelled while slamming the door in his face.

Tora chuckled to himself. He turned to one of the maids and said, "Keep her company for me, will you?"

The maid bowed. "Yes, young master."

Then Tora left with a smile to see his father.

**In the office...**

"Yes, father?" Tora said, opening the door and stepping inside the (huge and kinda dark) office. "You called for me?"

"Yes, Tora," he said, looking through the blinds of the window. "Take a seat."

He did as he was instructed. Tora may have been evil and stuff before, but he _always _listens to his father, no matter what. If he didn't... Well, let's just say that nothing good will come out of _that._ His mom is very different, but that's another story.

"Tora," said his father. "That girl that you brought here, Umiya, correct?"

"Yes, father. What about Umiya?"

"She's your girlfriend, correct?"

"...Yes... Father, where are you going with-"

"Break up with her."

Tora almost choked. "_E-excuse me?_" he said, surprised and outraged.

"You heard me, break up with that girl. Cut all ties with her."

"C-can I a-ask why you're s-suddenly bringing t-this up?" Tora asked, obviously trying to contain his anger.

"I spoke to that company a few days ago. The one that's only second to us. They have a daughter. I've arranged it already. She's going to be your fiancée."

Tora stood up now, moving his fist in the air, showing his disapproval. "F-father! I don't want a fiancée! I already have Umiya! I'm sorry, but I can't agree with this!"

"You will!" his father said sternly, finally turning around. (But you could barely see his face, because it was so dark in there.) "You've been spoiled all your life! It's time to be of some use to me."

"Is that all I am to you? A puppet with strings that only you control? Let me talk to mother. I _know _that she'll agree with me!"

"Your mother's not here! So right now, I'm in charge! So you have to do what I say!"

"No, I don't! You know what? Forget this! I'm heading out!"

Tora opened the door. "Tora!" his father yelled, but he had already slammed the door.


	11. Chapter 11

** Chapter 11 -**

**"Hatred"**

Tora burst through the door of the living room. He didn't look angry, though, just a little irritated. Umiya looked up from what she was doing.

"Igarashi? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing! But...Umiya... What are you _doing_?" Tora asked with a confused face.

"Oh, this?" she said, pointing to all the maids and butlers sitting on the floor around her. They all were holding handkerchiefs to their eyes and crying. "They begged me, so I told them what happened between us. Our _story_," she said with a smile.

"You're _so _sweet, young master!" said one teary-eyed maid.

"Yeah, I didn't know that all this happened!" said a crying butler.

"You and Umiya-san belong together!" yelled out a wailing maid.

All of the others nodded in agreement. Tora looked completely mystified. Umiya just laughed nervously. But he just shrugged it off and grabbed Umiya's arm. He pulled her to the front door.

"Eh? Where are we going?" Umiya asked.

"Out! Now come!" he said, busting the door open.

As they walked out, one butler said, "Have fun!"

Then all of them waved their handkerchiefs at them, signaling "goodbye".

**After a car ride... (Or limo ride, at that)**

The two of them sat side by side, not looking at each other, on the brown, wooden bench. They were silent ever since they had arrived there. Then Umiya decided to break the silence.

"So...," she said, looking at Tora. "Why are we at the park, Igarashi?"

"Huh?" he said, looking up. "Oh, I don't know. I just wanted to get out of that house. _Fast._ I didn't care where we went."

"Hmm... Igarashi, is something wrong? You haven't been speaking or even just _looking _at me! Is something bothering?" Umiya asked with a face of concern.

"...," he mumbled.

He didn't know what to say. I mean, what _could _he say to her? That his father told him to break up with her? _And _that he had a fiance already?

"Come on, just tell me. I won't get mad."

He sighed. "Well... My father requested to see me, right?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"He asked me if you were my girlfriend. I just said yes. And sorry, I know that you hate me calling you that."

"That's okay. Go on."

"All of a sudden, he told me to break up with you! _And _that he arranged me to marry some top company head's daughter!" he said, exaperated and irritated.

Umiya just gave a thoughtful face. "A... Are you...?" she asked with a quiet voice.

He quickly turned to her. "_Break with up_? With _you_? Of course not! I would never!"

She gave a small smile. "I'm glad... You feel that way..."

Tora furrowed his eyebrows. "Umiya, there's still something bothering you. I can tell. Now, tell me what it is."

She looked a little surprised, but then her expression went back to one of...sadness. "I... I'm just worried that your father might interfere in... Our relationship... And that it will mess the whole thing up..."

Tora thought for a while. Then he shook her shoulders a bit. "Umiya, don't worry! I won't let _anything _interfere with what we have! I worked too hard to get here! I'm not going to let it up now!"

He gave a confident smile, and in return, she gave a big smile. She was happy to be reassured by him.

"Ah, you must be thirsty, right? I'll go get us some drinks!"

Tora stood up. "Wait here, kay?"

She smiled. "Hurry back."

He nodded and ran off. Umiya admired the necklace she had received from him yesterday. 'It's still so beautiful...,' she thought.

Across the park, Tora was getting some drinks for him and Umiya. Then, a pair of hands wrapped around his eyes. He just chuckled.

As he turned around, he said, "Umiya! I told you to-"

"I found you, my love!" said an unfamiliar voice.

When he turned around, Tora didn't see Umiya. He saw some other girl, probably about 22 years-old. She had short, brown hair, and she wore a red tank top with a dark blue ruffled skirt. She _could _be classified as..."pretty..." _Maybe..._ She looked a little foreign, but she still looked Japanese. She had a big grin on her face for some reason.

"Who the heck are you?" Tora asked with a blank expression and a tone-dead voice.

"Me?" she said (more like yelled, she was so loud!). "I'm the beautiful and stunning, half-Japanese, half-American, Sekane Hazumi! But you can call me Hazu-chan, love!"

"...I have no time for this," he said, walking away.

"Wait!" Hazumi yelled, stepping right in front of him. "Don't you recognize your own fiance?"

Shock flew across Tora's face. "F-fiance? W-what do you mean?"

"I'm the daughter of Sekane Hazoru, otherwise known as the head of the Sekane Corporation, the second-most important company in Japan! Second only to the Igarashi Corporation, whose head had arranged a marriage between his son and Sekane's daughter! So, that's me and you!"

She leaped into Tora's arms and tried to hug him, but he moved out of the way at the last second. Hazumi landed face-first into the dirt. "Wah! To-chan's being mean!" she wailed as she got up and dusted off the dirt from her skirt.

"You can _not _touch me! And who are you calling _To-chan_?" he yelled angrily.

"It's only fair that I call my fiance in an affectionate way!" she said.

"I'm _not _fiance! I don't know what my father may have said or done, but there's _no way _that I'm marrying _you!_"

He was starting to get pissed off, so he started to walk away. But then, Hazumi stopped him, grabbed his neck (forcefully, I might add), and pulled him in to...to _kiss_ her! Tora's eyes went wide with surprised. He pushed her away and wiped his lips in disgust.

"Hazumi! What do-"

He stopped once he heard a sniffle. He turned to see Umiya, crying a few feet away. Her face was red from crying and anger. She turned to run away, but Tora's hand caught her. He turned her around and looked at her, feeling much pain.

"Umiya... Wait! I can explain!" he said, trying to calm her down.

"Oh, save it, Igarashi!" she yelled back, irritated. "I can't believe you! All that you said back there, it was a lie, right? You said that you wouldn't agree with having her as a fiance, yet I see you two here!"

"No! It's not what you think!" he said, panicking.

"Oh, so I'm _wrong _now?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Forget it! You can go live your rich and happy lives and marry whoever the hell you want! I don't care anymore!"

She turned to walk away. Tora caught her arm once more.

"Umiya! Wait! It's not my fault! It's her's! She forced herself onto me! Believe me!"

"How can I believe you, Igarashi, if you have already hurt me once before? You know, I thought it would be a bad idea to be forgive you after what you did. Well, this time, I _won't _forgive you!"

She turned around and looked down. "I... _I hate you_!"

Umiya stormed off. Tora wanted to chase after her, but something caught the corner of his eye. It was a platinum chain necklace with a turquoise-colored diamond on it. The chain looked like was ripped out though...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 -**

**"The Ending and the Beginning"**

Umiya swiftly unlocked the door. She rushed in and slammed her bedroom door. Her mother, who had just come in from work, saw her and knocked on her door.

"Umiya?" she said as she knocked on her door. "Can I come in?"

No answer. So, she opened the door. There, she saw Umiya, sitting on her bed, crying. Her mother went over, sat next to her, and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Boy troubles?" her mother said, rubbing Umiya's back in comfort.

Umiya sniffled. "H... How... Y-yeah..."

"It's that Igarashi, right?"

Umiya just nodded. Her mother sighed.

"I could tell by just looking at him, he was the 'heart-breaker' type of guy."

Umiya finally looked up at her mother. "T-then... Why didn't stop us?"

She gave a warm smile to Umiya.

"That boy... Igarashi Tora... He was a wild one, I could tell. But... There was something different about him than other boys like that. There was something in his eyes. He had changed from that type."

Umiya looked a little puzzled. "Th... There was something... In his eyes? What... What was it?"

Her mother looked up at the ceiling. "I couldn't quite tell at first. But now, every time I see him, I see it clearly."

"See what clearly? What is it?"

She turned to Umiya and said, "I saw _love _in his eyes. He was _in love_, with _you_, Umiya."

Umiya looked surprised at first, but she just looked down. "He doesn't really love me. I saw him, Mom. He... He betrayed my trust, _twice_! I don't think I can trust him anymore..."

Her mother sighed once more. "Well, it's not my right to tell you who to be with, but just know this, I can tell, he _really_ does _love you_."

"Thanks, Mom, but I think I need some time to think about this."

"Okay, just don't worry about this too much! Tomorrow's Christmas! We'll be together tomorrow night to celebrate!"

She looked up. "You have to work tomorrow?"

"Yes, but in the morning. So we can still spend Christmas together!" her mother said, smiling.

Umiya couldn't help but smile back. Her mother stood up and patted her on the head.

"Now, get some rest. You probably need it after a long day like this. I'll see you tomorrow."

She bent down to kiss Umiya's cheek, and she went to the kitchen. Umiya just smiled and laid down to rest.

* * *

**In the morning...**

_RING! RING! RING! _

Umiya's phone flashed with a message. First, she looked at her clock to check what time it was. '4:00 A.M...,' she thought. 'Who the heck would be texting me at 4 o'clock in the morning?'

She grabbed her phone, flipped it open, and read the message:

_'Get ready.  
I'm taking you somewhere.  
Don't ask, just do it.  
I'll be waiting out front.'_

_-Igarashi Tora_

'It's Tora...,' she thought with a groggy head. 'Yeah, right, like I'd _ever _listen to _him_ again!'

She closed and tried to go back to sleep. But even though she was incredibly tired, she couldn't fall back asleep! She was tossing and turning, but no matter what she did, she couldn't go back to sleep!

She let out a sigh. 'Why can't fall asleep?' she thought, a little irritated. 'And why do I keep thinking of... _Tora_? Gosh...'

She sat up on her bed and let out another sigh. Then she got up and went to her closet.

'I can't believe I'm doing this...,' she thought to herself as she got dressed.

When she was finished, she went to the living room. She yawned as she sat down on her couch. But then, sleep finally caught up to her.

'Ahh, I feel really sleepy for some reason...,' she thought. 'Maybe... I'll just rest a bit... Before he gets here...'

She laid her head on the couch arm and, after a few minutes, she was asleep.

* * *

Tora was waiting in his limo in front of Umiya's building. He was tapping his feet impatiently as he was waiting for her to come out. He glanced at his watch.

'4:45... Where _is _she?' he thought to himself. 'I hope she's coming, though... I'm not even sure if she'll forgive me yet!'

He shook his head and put on a courageous face. 'You know what?'

"Chauffeur?" he asked.

"Yes, young master?" the chauffeur replied.

"Would wait here for a while? I will be back in a few minutes."

"Why, of course, young sir! Take all the time you need," the chauffeur said with a smile.

"Thank you," Tora said as he climbed out of the car.

* * *

_DING!_

The elevator stopped on the tenth floor. Tora stepped out. He headed for Apartment #1001, but on his way there, he bumped into someone and dropped all of her things!

"Oh!" Tora said as he helped the woman pick up her things. "I'm terribly sorry! Please, let me help you."

"Oh, thank you so much," the woman said.

When they picked up everything, they stood up.

"Again, thank you so mu-... Igarashi Tora?" said the woman.

"Huh?" Tora asked with a puzzled face. But then, he recognized the woman. "Mrs. Hoshiyo? Oh, I'm really sorry!"

She laughed and smiled. "Oh, it's alright. And thank you for picking up my things for me. Anyway, what are you doing here early in the morning?"

Tora looked down. "Well, I was waiting for Umiya to come down... But then..."

She gave a thoughtful face. "Ahh... I see..."

Tora's head snapped up. "You do?"

"Of course I do!" she laughed. "You know what? Go ahead, go get her. Just make sure you don't break her heart again!"

His eyes widened just a bit. "Y... You know?"

"How could I not? She came home crying over you. I can tell, she really loves you. And I'm guessing that you do, too."

She walked over to the elevator and pressed the button for the 1st floor. "Now, Prince Charming, go get your princess!"

And with that, the doors closed and the elevator moved down. Tora was surprised at what her mother had said. But he just headed toward the apartment, with newly found confidence.

* * *

'Wh... Where... Am I?' Umiya thought. 'This doesn't feel like my couch... And why do I feel like I'm... Not on the ground?'

She opened her eyes to see Tora, looking forward. Then, Tora saw her open her eyes and looked down at her.

"Oh! Are you finally awake, my princess?" he asked her, giving her a heart-breaking smile.

"...Where... Am I...?" she asked, still a little tired.

"You're safely in my arms, my princess," he said as he held her closer.

Umiya was confused, until she realized that Tora was holding (or cradling her, for that matter)! She instantly jumped out of his arms, but then she lost her balance! So she fell, bottom-first!

"...Ha ha ha!" Tora laughed. Then he extended his hand to her. "Need some help, my princess?"

"No, thank you! I can get up by myself!" she said as she swatted his hand away. She got up and dusted the dirt off of herself. "And who are you calling _YOUR princess_?" she yelled angrily.

"You, of course," Tora said. "Who else could it be?"

Umiya sighed. "Never mind that. Where are we? How did I get here?"

"Well, we're on top of one my towers. And I carried you here," he said calmly.

"Wait. You _carried _me here?" she yelled.

"Yes, why?"

"Who said that you could carry me?" she said, angry.

"Why, your mother said. I bumped into her on my way to get you," he said with a sly smile.

"What?" she said, exasperated that her mother would do. Oh, wait, she _would _do something like that.

She walked over to the exit and looked down the seemingly endless staircase. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"You carried me up _all _of these stairs?" she asked, astonished.

"Yeah, why?" he said, totally calm.

"B-But... It's so far!" she said.

"So? I would do a_nything _for my princess."

He bent down to kiss her hand, but she swiftly took back her hand. She walked over to the railing to look at the view from the tower. Tora fixed his composure (he was nervous) and walked over to do the same.

"Why did you bring me here?" Umiya asked in a soft voice, almost sad.

"I wanted to apologize," he said, in a tone just as sad.

"What for?"

"What do you mean what do you 'what for'?" he asked, a little irritated. "You got hurt by someone you love! It's only natural that-"

"Someone I love?" she asked, indifferent. "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't _love_ you." She turned to face him with a stern expression. "I _hate _you."

She started to walk toward the staircase, but Tora's hand caught her. She wouldn't turn around, though.

"Wait," he said.

She ripped her arm from his grip. "What do you want? I have no time to waste with someone like you."

"Umiya, _please_. Let me explain. It wasn't like what you saw!" he said, trying to convince her.

She turned around, angry. "Oh, so you _didn't _kiss Hazumi?" she yelled.

"No! It's not like that!"

"Oh, so I'm a liar now?" she said, offended.

"No! I-"

Tora was interrupted by his phone ringing. Umiya just turned around, crossed her arms, and huffed. Tora quickly flipped open his phone.

"What is it?" he yelled angrily.

"Hello, Tora," said a voice from the other line.

"Hazumi?" he said, puzzled. "What do _you _want?"

Just the mention of her name made Umiya irritated. She huffed again and headed down the stairs.

"Let me speak to Umiya," Hazumi said, unexpectedly.

"You want to speak to _Umiya_? Why?"

This made her stop in her tracks. She turned around, still irritated, but also a bit mystified.

"Just give the phone to her!" Hazumi said.

Tora held out the phone to her. "It's... It's for you."

Umiya hesitated, but then she reluctantly took the phone.

"H... Hello?" Umiya said.

"Umiya?" Hazumi asked. "Is that you?"

"Y... Yeah, it is. What do you need?"

"I wanted to talk to you about yesterday."

Umiya's expression changed to an angry one. "What about it?"

"First, I wanted to apologize. What Tora has probably been telling you is true. _I _forced him to kiss me. I'm really sorry."

Surprised flashed across her face. "H... He was... Telling the truth...?"

In the background, Tora let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes, and second, I just wanted to reassure you," Hazumi said.

"Reassure me? About what?"

"I asked my father to call off the marriage arrangment. He talked to Tora's father and said that we no longer had to get married. So Tora's all yours," she said. You could hear her smile.

"W-Why... Did you do that? I thought...," Umiya asked, totally confused.

"I do like him, but you _love _him, don't you?" Hazumi asked. "He's all yours, then. You see, I love romance stories! So when the maids and butlers told me about you guys, I felt different! I couldn't possibly interfere with true love!"

"Uhmm... Th-thank you...?" Umiya said.

"No problem!" Hazumi said, oddly cheerful. "Well, hope to see you around!"

"Wait, you're leaving?"

"Yup! I'm going back to America! No need for me to stay here! I'm gonna go husband hunting! Now, go get your prince, you lucky princess!"

And with that, Hazumi hung up. Umiya was astonished at what she did, but she held her composure in front of Tora. She handed the phone back to him.

"Well?" he asked. "What did she talk to you about?"

"She... She told me... That she called off the marriage arrangement..."

"_She called it off_?" Tora said, completely surprised.

"And that she's going back to America..."

"_She is_? Why?"

"She... She said that she didn't want to interfere in _true love_. Crazy, right?" Umiya said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Not... Really...," he said, looking down.

"Wh... What do you mean...?" she asked him, anticipating what he would say.

Now, Tora wouldn't look at her as they looked down the tower and held onto the railing. He tried to hide his face, but if you looked closely, you could see that he was blushing red. He was also gripping the railing as tight as he could.

"Haven't I told you before, Umiya? I love you! I always have, always will. I _really, truely_ love you. Please believe me," he said with a pleading voice.

"...I... I'm don't think I can anymore, Igarashi...," she said in a sad voice.

"Why not?" he asked, sad as well. "Hazumi told you what happened, didn't she? It was the truth!"

Umiya sighed. "I... I know that. It's just... I don't know! I just...can't trust you again. You hurt me twice, even if the second was not your fault. Your father interfered, so what if he does _again_?And I get hurt in the process _again_?" she yelled, on the edge of tears. "I... I just can't take it anymore..."

Now she was crying, gripping the railing tightly. Tora was hurt, too, but probably not as much as she had been. He was on the edge of tears, too. He couldn't think of what to do, so he quickly pulled Umiya in for a tight hug. Umiya's eyes widened in surprise.

"Umiya... Don't think of anything else. My father, what others think about us, nothing. Nothing else matters but our feelings for each other. If we only think about that, there's no hiding the truth. We love each other. Let's just think about that, nothing else."

He wrapped his arms around her neck and waist and, just like she was doing, he started to cry, too. Umiya was shocked and speechless. It was like all the emotions that she had kept bottled up inside herself burst in this one moment. Soon, she started to sob, not loudly, but overwhelmingly. She tightly wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. Tora was surprised at this, but he just held her tighter.

For a few moments, the two held each other, not letting go. Then, they started to loosen their grip.

"So...," Tora said. "Does this mean that you forgive me?"

Umiya just chuckled. "Maybe yes, maybe no."

Tora sighed in exasperation. Umiya just giggled and turned toward the railing once more. He followed. The wind was blowing a gentle breeze, and the sun had just started to rise. Soft, colorful rays of sunlight covered the town as it slowly rose. Snow lightly fell from the sky, covering everything in a thin white blanket of snow.

Tora and Umiya sighed. "It's... So beautiful...," Umiya said.

"Yeah, it's my favorite- No, scratch that. _One _of my favorite places in the world," he said.

She scoffed. "Well, I wouldn't expect someone with the luxuries that _you _get to have only _one _favorite place."

"True, but you know, just recently, I've realized that I actually have a favorite place."

"Oh?" she said, raising her eyebrow in interest. "Where?"

Tora turned to Umiya and took her chin. He faces her face to his and goes closer to her. Then he quietly whispers to her.

"Anywhere _you _are."

Then, he leans in, and...kisses her! Umiya starts to blush a deep red. She had never thought that he would do this, but eventually, she gave in and returned the favor. After a moment, they break apart and Tora, still holding Umiya's chin, leans down to her ear.

"I love you, Umiya."

Umiya blushes extremely, but then, she smiles. She went to his ear and whispered something as well.

"I love you, too, Tora."

His eyes widened in surprised. The two looked at each other and smiled warm smiles. Then, they leaned in for another kiss in the snow.

* * *

**Well, this is the end! I'd like to thank everyone who read and/or reviewed this story! (Listen to me, it's like I'm saying a speech or something. XD) Anyway, as the title says, this is the ending of the story, but the beginning for Umiya and Tora! So goodbye, and thank you!**


End file.
